To evaluate the feasibility of having a pharmacist interview all patients admitted to the Baltimore Cancer Research Center for the purpose of obtaining a drug and allergy history. Pharmacists' recorded drug and allergy histories have resulted in more complete drug and allergy history information. Some of the results obtained from these interviews are summarized: patients taking prescription drugs at the time of admission - 75%; patients taking prescription drugs during the past year - 90%; patients taking non-prescription drugs within a few weeks of admission - 92%; and patients reporting a history of allergy to drugs, food, animals, clothing, iodine, and tape - 31%. These interviews have provided the pharmacist with patient contact at the time of admission which has increased the pharmacist awareness of patient care. All medications brought to the hospital by the patient are obtained at time of the interview, and are stored in the pharmacy during the period of hospitalization. The pharmacists are responsible for placing all known allergic reactions information on the problem sheet of the patient's chart. At the time of completion of the interview, the original is placed in the history section of the patient's hospital chart, and a duplicate is attached to the patient's drug profile in the pharmacy. These interviews have demonstrated that the pharmacist can provide an additional useful service to the patient history.